Thank Goodness
Thank Goodness is the song that is sung when the second act starts. Plot The people is oz are at a party with, Glinda, Fiyero and Madame Morrible. The people is oz are wondering where 'The Wicked Witch of the West' will strike next, one of them said they heard she had another eye, at always stayed awake. Another said that they heard she could shed her skin like a snake, one said they heard rebel animals were giving her food and shelter, while the last they heard her soul was so dirty pure water could melt her, Fiyero is mad, and he says people were so empty-headed they would think anything, Glinda is mad with him, and to go and fight, they kind of make up with each other, and Glinda returns saying he was getting her a drink, she says that she could not have been more happy. This is one of the less popular songs in the play. The song in the play before this is Defying gravity, and the song after it, the wicked witch of the east. Lyrics. Sung=Normal Text Spoken='Bold' Citizens of Oz Every day, more Wicked! Every day, the terror grows! All of Oz is ever on alert! That's the way with Wicked Spreading fear wherever she goes Seeking out new victims she can hurt Like some terrible green blizzard Throughout the land she flies! Defaming our poor Wizard With her calumnies and lies! She lies! Save us from the Wicked Shield us so we won't be hexed! Give us a warning Where will she strike next? Where will she strike next? Where will she strike next? Glinda ' Fellow Ozians, as terrifying as terror is,' Let us put aside our panic for this one day, and celebrate! Oh, what a celebration We'll have today Ozians Thank Goodness Glinda Let's have a celebration The Glinda way! Ozians Thank Goodness Madame Morrible Finally a day that's Totally Wicked-Witch free! Ozians We couldn't be happier Thank Goodness Glinda Yes, we couldn't be happier Right, dear? Couldn't be happier Right here Look what we've got A faity tale plot Our very own happy ending Where we couldn't be happier True, dear? Couldn't be happier And we're happy to share Our ending vicariously With all of you He couldn't look handsomer I couldn't feel humbler We couldn't be happier Because happy is what happens When all your dreams come true! Madame Morrible ' And Glinda, dear, we're happy for you!' As Press Secretary, I have striven to ensure that all of Oz Knows the story of your braverism The day you were fisrt summoned To an audience with Oz And although he would not tell you why initially When you bowed before his throne He decreed you'd hence be known As Glinda the Good, officially Then with a jealous squeal The Wicked Witch burst from concealment Where she had been lurking, surreptitially! Ozians I hear she has an extra eye That always remains awake I hear that she can shed her skin As easily as a snake! I hear some rebel animals Are giving her food and shelter! I hear her soul is so unclean Pure water can melt her Fiyero What?! Ozians Melt her? Please, somebody go and melt her! Fiyero ' Do you hear that? Water will melt her?' People are so empty-headed, they'll believe anything Glinda ' Fiyero! Oh, yes. Thanks plenty, dearest.' He's gone to fetch me a refreshment. He's so thoughtful that way! That's why I couldn't be happier No, I couldn't be happier Though it is, I admit The tiniest bit Unlike I antecipated But I couldn't be happier Simply couldn't be happier ' Well, not simply' 'Cause getting your dreams It's strange But it seems A little - well - complicated There's a kind of, a sort of cost There's a couple of things get lost There are bridges you cross You didn't know you crossed Until you've crossed And if that joy, that thrill Doesn't thrill like you think it will Still, with this perfect finale The cheers and ballyhoo Who wouldn't be happier So I couldn't be happier Because happy is what happens When all your dreams come true Well, isn't it? Happy is what happens When your dreams come true! Ozians We love you, Glinda, if we may be so frank Glinda Thank Goodness! Ozians For all this joy We know who we've got to thank Thank Goodness! That means the Wizard, Glinda... Glinda And fiance! Ozians They couldn't be goodlier She couldn't be lovelier We couldn't be luckier Glinda I couldn't be happier Ozians Thank Goodness! Glinda and Ozians Today! Thank Goodness for today! Category:Songs